1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to handling handovers in long term evolution (LTE) networks.
2. Related Art
The LTE Hand-Over (HO) events that are triggered by User Equipments UEs, are very sensitive to HO parameter thresholds which are used to determine if a HO event needs to be triggered. HO parameter thresholds are specified in 3GPP TS 36.331, which is incorporated herein in its entirety, and include, for example, the hysteresis and A3Offset parameters. These parameters are configured per cell or enhanced NodeB (eNB) and are provided to all the UEs served by the cell or eNB.
Different UEs may have different service level agreements (SLAs), and the key performance indicators (KPIs) associated with each SLA may differ. The particular HO parameter thresholds selected for a cell or eNB may affect the ability of a UE connected to that cell or eNB to maintain KPIs which are acceptable with respect to the SLA of the UE.